Bury The Dead
by Praedyth
Summary: Jack and Gabriel were friends once that eventually became enemies, the worst kind that forget who they once were. As Overwatch slowly makes a comeback the two men continue to be at odds end as vigilante and Talon Operative. Along the way they slowly meet new and old friends alike as Overwatch comes back from the dead. [Eventually Rated M] [OC x Canon]


**PROLOGUE**

 **2070 - OVERWATCH HEADQUARTERS: SWITZERLAND**  
 _Jack Morrison_

* * *

 _They_ had authorized the investigation, _they_ were the ones who were suspicious of them even though all they had done was help countless times. Was this really what their answer was? To vilify them after all that they had done?

Before Jack were images that glowed bright white, each of which were various headlines all of which were condemning Overwatch for it's "help" in the recent years. As the Commander it weighed on his heart heavily and he found that staring at this things had made him angry, numb even. For years all they had done was keep everyone safe and for years all they had done was keep the peace, he just couldn't believe how the people were viewing them no longer as heroes, but villains.

He took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh as he slouched back into his chair. The higher ups had decreed Overwatch disbanded and though not official yet he was waiting for the executioner's axe. One final moment in his office sitting in his chair reading what little was left to hear. It disheartened him to know that all he had worked hard for was now pointless as those he worked hard to protect wished him and all that was, gone.

For a moment he looked towards the great window to see it one last time as it was.

"You alright, Jack?" the voice was soft, faint even, and though he turned around to see who it was no one was there. A soft ache in his heart reminded him of those that had been lost through all of this fighting and as his thoughts lingered he grew angry once more.

"Damn it Ana," he grunts as his hands clench into a fist and the chair flies backward, his body hunched over the desk as his closed hand falls down upon the paper. The man's muscles in his back are tense and he holds himself angrily as thoughts go back to the mission in which they lost her. Talon, is all that he can think, if only it was him and not her. " _damn it._ "

The Captain was just another valuable thing the people would forsake. The day they lost her was one of the hardest he had ever lived through though it was only a few months ago he was still not used to the loss. Every now again he could feel her, hear her, he even swore that once he had seen her. But he was older now and not the man he once was- he was sure that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

With his head down and hands upon the desk he could feel the loss resonate. There were the sounds of footsteps and for a fleeting moment he listened to them. Jack wanted to pretend that Ana was coming in to give him hell, wanted just a moment to pretend that everything was still normal. Eyes closed he heard the door open and the visitor pause for a second.

"Strike Commander?" the voice had the spanish accent that reminded him of satin, it was smooth and eased his heart for just a second. The tense muscles are released as his thoughts are drawn elsewhere.

"Magdalena," he replied after gathering himself once more. "sorry, I was just reading something. You were saying?"

The woman gave the man a soft smile and his eyes looked towards her. "It's ok, sir, should I tell them to wait?"

Her eyes were the color of butterscotch and from beneath her dark curls he could tell she was a little worried. He was saddened that there wouldn't be any reason to have such a good assistant anymore, it was just another painful thing to stack on the list of hurts.

"Send them in." Jack responded before quickly adding. "And It's not sir, you know that."

Yet again she gave a warm smile and nodded, the dark curls bouncing with the movement. "Alright, _Jack_."

Yet again his eyes fell towards the desk in which he recalled a certain memory. The first time he-

The thought was interrupted by the noise of boots hitting the smooth floor in a very strained manner. Eyes lifting upwards yet again he found himself staring at Gabriel, a nasty look upon his face. The creases of age were something along the lines of complimentary to the dark circles under his eyes. Jack lifted upward with a straight back to meet the man who was once my friend.

"Reyes, what exactly do you want?" he asks and Reyes doesn't change his disposition. It is a very hard, very dark look that lingers upon Gabriel's features that causes Jack to mirror the same facial features. Gabriel was no longer the man he once knew.

In this room, this moment, marked the final minutes of Overwatch. It was not the UN or the Omnics or Talon, it was no one but the men who made Overwatch that had destroyed it.

This moment would mark itself as one of Jack's biggest regrets.


End file.
